clonehighfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleep of Faith: La Ru D'Awakening
Sleep of Faith: La Ru D'Awakening is the fifth episode of Clone High. It was written by Murray Miller and Judah Miller. It originally aired on Sunday November 24th 2002. Synopsis Abe agrees to be Cleo's study buddy for the PXJT's but she keeps him up all night. Meanwhile, Gandhi becomes a trucker and Mr. B has a rivalry with Scangrade. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Abe Lincoln *Joan of Arc *Gandhi *Cleopatra *JFK *Principal Scudworth *Mr. Butlertron *Scan Grade *Doug Prepcourse *The Secret Board of Shadowy Figures Minor Roles *Buddha (Cameo) *Van Gogh (Cameo) *Napoleon Bonaparte (Cameo) *Brontë sisters (Cameo) *Genghis Khan (Cameo) *Nostradamus (Cameo) *Jesús Cristo (Cameo) *Marie Antoinette (Cameo) *Voltaire (Cameo) Trivia *The first half of the title is a pun on the term "Leap of Faith" and the second half of the title is a pun on the term "Rude Awakening". *For some reason, during the recap of the previous episode, "Film Fest: Tears of a Clone", clips of Cleo and JFK arguing in "A.D.D.: the Last D is for Disorder" and Gandhi, taking his clothes off from "Episode Two: Election Blu-Galoo", was shown, instead of anything from the actual episode. *First episode to have major swearing in it. Mr. Butlertron drops the F-bomb at least three times, which is censor-bleeped out in-universe. *Abe and Cleo go on their first date. *Cleo told Abe to take her pet cat to the speech therapist, which means that she apparently has a pet cat. *First appearance of Gandhi's real foster mom and dad and the first we see inside of his house and delve more into his Judaism. We now see his parents are absolute stereotypes and the house is plastered with cultural items and they only eat Jewish food. *Apparently, not only is there a high school for clones, but also a college called Clone State. Cleo mentioned that she only wanted to date a guy, who'd make it into college, so she can piggy back on their success. JFK also wore an orange sweater with "Clone State" printed on it in white text. * Joan reveals that she has a tattoo on her leg of a dolphin, saying "Whazuuup?" and that she still regrets it to the day. Continuity *JFK tries to get Cleo back, after being dumped by her in "A.D.D.: the Last D is for Disorder", but fails as she falls into the arms of Abe in this episode. *Cleo also mentions this being the second time she and JFK break up, following their first known breakup in "Escape to Beer Mountain: A Rope of Sand". *In the girl's locker room, Cleo is seen putting on a cheerleading uniform. She was previously shown as a cheerleader in "Film Fest: Tears of a Clone". *Joan of Arc delves more into what she did at her summer camp, which was previously touched upon at the beginning of the first episode, saying that she went to a sleep away camp, because throughout her sophomore year, she had serious problems with sleep deprivation. Cultural References *The PXJT is a parody on PSAT. Since PSAT stands for "Preliminary Scholastic Aptitude Test", it's unknown what PXJT stands for. *Gandhi references to American Pie and the scene where James had sex with the pie. He claims to not remember the scene he's referencing, because he fell asleep in the theater, while watching it, on account of staying up all last night in anticipation. Abe reminds him that he can always rent it, and so Gandhi later watches the scene with Joan. Historical References *The chalkboard at the beginning of the episode reads "Tesla Rules". This implies that Nikola Tesla is a student at Clone High High School. *JFK drove his car and said "Nothing bad happens to the Kennedys", before the car flipped over and crushed him. This was a reference to the Kennedy Assanination happening to him, while he was in a car. *Joan exhibits more knowledge on her clonemother, than she did in "A.D.D.: the Last D is for Disorder", now knowing about her ultimate fate being burned at the stake when she was but a teenager. Navigation Category:Episodes